onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gol D. Roger
, }} |jva=Chikao Ōtsuka, Takeshi Kusao (young) |eva= }} Gol D. Roger, known to most as Gold Roger, was the Pirate King, captain of the Roger Pirates, and owner of the legendary treasure known as "One Piece". He was also the lover of Portgas D. Rouge and biological father of Portgas D. Ace. Appearance Roger was a tall man who walked proudly before his execution. His most prominent physical features were his curved black mustache, a fierce grin he almost always wore, and his intense eyes. He also had thick black hair and a short thick neck. Like many other high ranked pirates, he wore a long red captain's coat. Beneath his coat, he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist. He had a white cravat around his neck, wore dark blue pants, and (unlike most other pirates seen in the One Piece World) he wore what appeared to be black sea boots. Before he turned himself in, he also wore a pirate hat with his jolly roger on it over a yellow spotted bandana. During the Battle in Edd War, however, he donned a dark-blue vest and a yellow sash. He was one of the few people to mirror the stereotypical pirate. Later on, during a flashback to Roger's first meeting with Rayleigh, it was revealed that Roger looked a lot like Luffy to the point of also wearing the straw hat that Luffy is currently wearing. Gallery Personality He was said to be fearless and those who witnessed his execution even claim that he smiled just before his death. Gol D. Roger's personality is often commented by people who knew him to have been similar to Luffy, this is best shown when he meets Rayleigh and ask him to join him despite having no idea how strong he was or even what role he would have on his ship. Ace revealed his lineage to Whitebeard, who noted that Ace's personality was not much like his father's. However, they both share the "Didn't run" from battle: Garp stated that Roger would not run away from an enemy in order to protect his crew from danger. Roger was also a man who loved big, flashy things and reveled in his title of Pirate King despite his oncoming death. While not portrayed during any of his appearances, he can be a merciless enemy when he got angry. This was further evidenced when he killed all of Squardo's crewmembers personally for unknown reasons. Roger was very quick to anger and he would retaliate for something as simple as an insult to his crew however small it might be. Garp stated that an angry Roger can be a violent, selfish, and short-tempered man, but his actions had been pure and straight, just like a child's and that he was lucky to survive and become the Pirate King despite his extremely reckless nature. Luffy has a similar personality in terms of recklessness and Ace had a similar personality in terms of getting easily angered by insults. Relationships Crew He apparently had a strong bond with his crew. Rayleigh, his partner, described him as a "magnificent man". Shanks and Buggy also seemed saddened when speaking of the day of their captain's execution (they both cried a lot at his execution). It is unknown if any of his crew knew that Roger had a son, Portgas D. Ace, prior to Sengoku making it public. According to Garp, even though the whole world hated him, his crewmates trusted Roger completely. He had also destroyed the military force of one country for insulting his crew.One Piece Anime -Episode 503,Garp conversation with Dadan about Gold Roger Friends Most characters who speak of their personal encounter with Roger only pass good comments about him as he seemed to have made many friends in his journey. He befriended Gan Fall, the God of Skypiea and left him with wonderful memories. He also befriended Tom and Kokoro, gaining enough admiration for Tom to consider building him the ship, Oro Jackson. The Fishman would later proudly boast that he was proud he had built the Oro Jackson for the late Pirate King, even though it had led to his death by making such a declaration. It is also implied that he was in good terms with his rival Whitebeard as it is seen that they met and talked just like friends. He also offered to tell Whitebeard the location of Raftel. Enemies He saw a rival in Whitebeard and fought regularly with the Marine hero Monkey D. Garp. As a final favor, Roger asked Garp to take care of his son, Portgas D. Ace, saving him from a being branded a criminal just by being born as the son of the Pirate King. He even told Garp that he trusted him as much as he would trust a member of his own crew. However, despite his rivals and battles, he seemed to have much respect even from his foes as shown by Whitebeard deciding to adopt Ace and protect him. This is also seen when Ace also revealed to Whitebeard he was the son of Roger, Whitebeard did not badmouth about Roger, but laughed about how Roger's personality and his son's are not alike. Even before his death, Roger saw fit to have at least one conversation with Whitebeard and Garp prior to his execution. In Chapter 0, there is a flashback in which Shiki the Golden Lion gets in a fight with Roger. Later, upon hearing news of Roger's upcoming execution, Shiki attempts to kill Roger himself because of his respect for his rival—Shiki believed that dying by the hands of the weak Marines would not be honorable even for Roger. In Ace's flashback, there were thugs who hated Roger and spoke ill of him. Ace himself had to endure a life of listening to bad remarks about his father and in his own death, confirmed that Roger was not popular on a world wide scale. So it would seem that those who did not encounter him in their lifetime at the very least tend to view him in a bad light. Family Portgas D. Rouge Rouge was Gol D. Roger's lover. It is unknown if they were ever married, nor how their relationship worked out, but she died after Ace's birth due to a prolonged pregnancy which lasted an unnatural twenty months, to protect Ace from being hunted by the World Government. She also named their child "Gol D. Ace", proving that she wanted him to live up to his father's name. Portgas D. Ace Ace was the son of Roger. As Roger did not want Ace to be born as a criminal due to family ties, he requested Garp to take care of Ace in secrecy. When Roger spoke to Garp, he said that his (then) unborn child held no sins. However, Ace did not see this as love and detested his father. Despite his hatred for his father, Ace seemed to have respect for him as he severely beat anyone who badmouthed Roger. However, this may have also been due to the fact that said offenders often would begin slandering "the son of Gol D. Roger", thereby unknowingly referring to Ace himself, as well.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Ace is shown to have beaten up people who insulted Gol D. Roger's son.Dadan noticed that Ace had inherited much of Roger's personality after asking him why he did not run from Bluejam. Also, Shanks remarks at the place of Ace's burial that he was same as his captain, who would not run away in critical situations. The most prominent of the traits that Ace inherited from Roger was being ruthless to anyone who threatened or insulted his beloved ones.One Piece Anime - Episode 505. Abilities and Powers Prior to his death, Roger was called the "Pirate King" because his fighting power was nearly unstoppable. Only two people have ever matched Roger in battle: Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, who possesses immense strength even in old age and cornered him multiple times before his surrender, and his rival Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate who held the power of the Gura Gura no Mi and was called the "Strongest Man in the World" after Roger's death. Other examples of his strength include fighting on equal ground with Shiki, who commanded the largest pirate fleet of the time and single-handedly defeating the armies of several countries. He was possibly the strongest man in the world (together with his rival Whitebeard). Another testament to his strength is the fact that his first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, was able to battle on par with Admiral Kizaru, even in his old age. Roger was also able to understand the meaning of the characters written on the Poneglyphs as well as write in the same language. However, he was not like the Ohara scholars who used their intellect to study the Poneglyphs. So he could not exactly "read" them. According to Rayleigh, Roger could interpret the Poneglyphs because he had the ability to "hear the voice of all things". He was also one of two known humans in the series who possesed the ability to hear Sea Kings speaking, the other being Luffy. Weapons While fighting Shiki and his massive fleet, it has been shown that Gol D. Roger wielded a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. History The Beginning Born in Loguetown, Roger was famed as the man who did what no one thought possible - he conquered the Grand Line. It would seem that he had been around for some time, considering that Brook refers to him as a rookie, more than 50 years before the original storyline.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 507 and Episode 400, Brook recalls having heard of a rookie named Roger. Before he formed his crew, he met Silvers Rayleigh, a young man who was living on a ship he had stolen after his house had burnt. Roger said that it was a fated meeting and asked Rayleigh to join him. Unavoidable Fate Twenty-six years before the start of the story (four years before his death), Roger came down with an incurable disease. He decided to pitch one last journey with his crew into the Grand Line. Upon reaching the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, at the entrance of the Grand Line, he recruited Crocus as his doctor that would be responsible for keeping him alive until the completion of his journey. Their journey took them to Skypiea and later Water 7 where the shipwright Tom built them a ship called the Oro Jackson.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 37 Chapter 355 and Episode 249, Who built Roger's ship? Two of the most powerful opponents Roger faced on his journey were Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and the pirate Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. The former is said to have cornered him many times on the journey, and the latter was the closest rival to his title. It is said that Whitebeard was the only one capable of matching Roger in combat.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, the history of Roger told by Rayleigh. Before reaching Raftel on his final journey, Roger was approached by the "Flying Pirate" Shiki, who had learned that Roger had located an Ancient Weapon. Seeing the opportunity, he asked Roger if they could join forces. With his large pirate fleet and Roger's weapon, Shiki believed that together they could take over the whole world, even telling Roger that what happened between them in the past was now forgotten. Despite the urge of one of his apprentices, Roger refused Shiki's offer, saying that he wanted to be free to do what he wanted. Shiki then announced that his answer meant the death of him, while Roger said it meant that he would beat him and a great sea battle soon ensued between their crews. Roger was spared due to a storm that happened during their fight, half of Shiki's fleet sunk. Despite this and getting a piece of a steering wheel lodged into his head that almost killed him, Shiki came to have great respect for Roger. Near his death, Roger had a final meeting with Whitebeard, as he told him about the nickname the government gave him, Gold Roger, and the secret of the Will of the D. Final Days of the King In the final days of Roger's reign, he had attained more wealth, power, and fame than anyone could imagine.One Piece Anime - Intro 1 "We are..." Though now known as the Pirate King, Roger was well-aware of his own mortality. As if seeing the end, he disbanded his crew in secret. Before his death, he told Rayleigh he would not die. He also informed Whitebeard that he was going to die before his execution. Whether he was referring to his illness or him giving up to the Marines, is unknown. Here, he also informs Whitebeard of the meaning of the people carrying the Will of the D. Also, someday he met Portgas D. Rouge, a woman living in Baterilla, that would later become the mother of his son, Ace. Roger then turned himself into the Marines and scheduled to be excecuted, and while in prison, he asked of Garp to take care of his son when he was gone, saying that an infant child should not be labeled a criminal for his family ties, and although Garp said he had no obligation to do so, Roger knew he would do it anyway.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 550 and Episode 459, Roger asks Garp to take care of Ace. Thinking they would make an example of him to prevent others from becoming pirates, they immediately set up his execution in Loguetown. But as he was about to die, Roger yelled out his famous last words. The swords of the executioners fell and the greatest pirate of them all died. This was thought to of been a warning to all and extinguish the hopes of all pirates, but it failed. The last words of Gold Roger ignited the excitement of the world, and thus began "The Great Age of Pirates"!, dubbed by a few characters as the "Age of Dreams". The echoes of his influence flicker far into the current era, and shape most of the world after his death. As far as directly influencing major players, those known to be present at his execution include his apprentices Shanks and Buggy; the Shichibukai Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, Hawk Eyes Mihawk, and Gecko Moria; the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon, and it can be assumed from their conversation with Shiki that Monkey D. Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku attended as well. Major Battles * Gol D. Roger vs. Shiki (unseen, several times) * Gol D. Roger vs. Edward Newgate (unseen, several times) * Gol D. Roger vs. Monkey D. Garp (unseen, several times) * Roger Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates (Edd War) * Roger Pirates vs. Squardo's first pirate crew (unseen) Anime Only All of these were mentioned as battles in fillers: * Gol D. Roger vs. Killer Giant * Gol D. Roger vs. "King" Eric Dow * Gol D. Roger vs. the giant men Gowns Brothers * Gol D. Roger vs. the famous gunner Silver-Silver * Roger Pirates vs. Naguri Pirates Translation and Dub Issues Exactly how Gol D. Roger died is a subject of debate, however. In the anime, two men jabbed spears into his heart, impaling him (though utterly failing to make him stop smiling); in the 4Kids dub he was "hung" at the "Roguetown" gallows;One Piece anime, 4Kids dub - One Piece introduction "before he was hung from the gallows, these were his final words..." and the English-language manga says the Marines "lopped off his head" (decapitated him). The original Japanese manga never reveals precisely how he was executed (though it depicts the scene), but it remains to be seen whether this will become an important plot point in the future, or if it was simply a way of lessening the visceral impact of the character's death. The only other character to be seen under going the same method execution was Montblanc Noland. In the 4Kids dub, Roger's last words before he died were: "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I owned in One Piece". In volume one of the English manga, Roger's last words were: "My treasure? Why, it's right where I left it. It's yours if you can find it. But you'll have to search the whole world!". So with his legendary treasure One Piece now up for grabs, people took to the seas in search of it. The words "In One Piece" are an American interpretation. In the original Japanese opening, Gol D. Roger states "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place".Note: (Anime Only) His final words differ from the original version in the first introduction, to the later flashback by Smoker during the Loguetown arc fillers. In Smoker's flashback, he is almost evidently about to say where One Piece is after he is asked by one of the crowed. "That place" is a way of describing somewhere that is known to the listeners (although it is not revealed to readers until later) - others who have talked about the location of the treasure have been clear that it is at Raftel, the last island on the Grand Line. In the FUNimation opening, Roger's last words were: "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!". Anime/Manga Difference In the anime, there is a filler episode concerning Roger, where it is revealed that a 12-year-old Smoker witnessed Roger's execution. Also in the anime Roger's appearance is shown a little bit more, revealing that he had hairy upper arms, and wore an anchor necklace. However, none of this has ever been confirmed in the manga canon. In the anime Strong World episode 0, Roger was seen wielding a sword only whilst fighting Shiki's fleet, while in the manga he is seen wielding a sword and pistol. In We Go! Roger is seen wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. Trivia * Roger is the first character to be shown with the D in his name; however, he is the second to be named. Dr. Kureha revealed that his true name was Gol D. Roger well after his initial introduction. This is also the first indication that there is an underlying mystery and something special in those who carry the initial D, and Roger himself admits to Whitebeard that the D has a greater meaning than a simple initial. * The series' emphasis on what 'wealth' and 'treasure' are, and how the definition changes for some people (such as Luffy's hat as his treasure), leads some fans to believe that his treasure may be nothing more than something Roger himself valued. This also challenges the English translation of "in One Piece". * During Shanks' flashback back to Roger's death and the day he last saw Buggy, rain can be seen falling down on the town at that moment.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, It rains as Buggy and Shanks part ways. This is echoed by Luffy's departure from Loguetown, as it also rained during his escape. * It was stated that Ace's mother held him for 20 months (5 months before and 15 months after Roger's execution). Since Ace's birthday is January 1, Roger must have been executed sometime between late September and early October. * Roger was the first named character shown in the One Piece series and the first person in general in the manga. * In the 4th Japanese popularity poll, Roger (along with Chopperman and Van Augur) ranked 83rd.http://naye.livejournal.com/693449.html?view=5868489 * It seems that Roger didn't like the nickname "Gold Roger" because it wasn't his true name.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 576, Roger says to Whitebeard that his name is Gol D. Roger and not Gold Roger as they have started calling him. * In episode 85 of the anime, when Hiluluk was describing what a pirate is to Chopper, a man who was identical in appearance to Roger was seen. * Upon his death, the real life pirate Olivier Levasseur had tossed a cryptogram from the scaffolding into the crowd and told them if they could figure out the message, his treasure (now valued at £160,000,000 in today's money) would be theirs, a treasure that to this day has never been found. This seems to have been part of the inspiration for Roger's legendary death speech, as Roger himself had delivered the message to find his treasure, and notably the poneglyphs are also part of a grand cryptogram leading to the end of the Grand Line. * Roger is the first known owner of the straw hat that Luffy (and previously Shanks) wears. * In One Piece Green it was revealed that Roger's mustache was actually nose hair (although this is probably a joke). See also * Shanks * Buggy * Monkey D. Luffy * Will of the D. * Oro Jackson * Tom * Silvers Rayleigh * Crocus * Portgas D. Ace * Portgas D. Rouge * Edward Newgate *Monkey D. Garp * Shiki References Site Navigation de:Gol D. Roger zh:哥爾·D·羅傑 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Roger Pirates Category:Explorers Category:Will of D. Category:Gol Family Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Flashback Introduction